1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing residual water in a hot water mat using a circulating pump, and more particularly, to an apparatus for removing residual water in a hot water mat using a circulating pump, in which residual water in a boiler and a mat can be automatically removed using the circulating pump provided in the boiler of the hot water mat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a hot water mat includes a boiler for supplying hot water by heating water, and a mat in which heating is performed by using hot water heated by the boiler as a heat source.
A circulating pump is provided inside the boiler so as to circulate hot water between the boiler and the mat. The prior art relating to a hot water mat that performs heating by circulating hot water between a boiler and a mat through an operation of the circulating pump, is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1541745.
Meanwhile, a conventional hot water mat uses tap water and purified water through periodic water replenishment. In addition, water in the boiler and the mat has to be removed so that water in the boiler and the mat can be serviced after the use season for using the hot water mat has passed or during use.
In the related art, as a way to remove water in the boiler and the mat, water in the boiler and the mat is removed by applying pneumatic pressure using a manual hand pump or the like.
However, in the conventional method of removing residual water, it is difficult for the elderly or people with physical ailments to remove residual water using the manual pump. In addition, it takes a long time to remove water in a manual manner, and when residual water is removed using an air injecting pump, there is a problem in that it is troublesome to additionally connect a separate pump to the air injecting pump, and a problem of an increase in costs. When high-temperature hot water is removed in the manual manner, a worker may be exposed to the risk of suffering low-temperature burns due to the leakage of hot water.